Gyakuten Saiban
The following information is from the Wikipedia, I don't own this article. Ace Attorney, known in Japan as Gyakuten Saiban (逆転裁判?, lit. "Turnabout Trial"), is a series of visual novellegal thriller adventure video games, created by Shu Takumi1 and developed and published by Capcom, in which players assume the role of a defense attorney in a fictional courtroom setting, which is based on the Japanese legal system, to strive to find their clients "not guilty" using investigation, evidence, and cross-examination to prove their case. The series primarily focuses on the main protagonist, Phoenix Wright, a passionate lawyer who seeks out the truth and defends his clients to the end, with later games sometimes featuring other protagonists. The first three games in the series, originally released exclusively in Japan between 2001 and 2004 for the Game Boy Advance, were ported to the Nintendo DS, taking advantage of features such as touchscreen control, and localized into other regions. These games have also been ported to other formats, such as PC, WiiWare, and iOS. Subsequent titles were developed for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS systems. To date, there have been five main games in the series, with a prequel game currently in development, as well as two Investigations spin-off games and a cross-over title,Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. The series has also been adapted into other media, such as manga, stage plays, musicals, and a film adaptation, directed by Takashi Miike and released in 2012. Settingedit The game takes place in an urban city set in 2016 and later; for the Japanese versions, this city is somewhere in Japan, while the North American and European localization places the games in Los Angeles, California.2 Localization differences will sometimes reflect the differences between these societies, for example the side of a car the driver's wheel is on. Additionally, the names of characters have been adapted for localization; for example, the main character of "Ryūichi Naruhodō", whose family name, "Naruhodō", is a pun on the Japanese phrase for "I see", has been renamed in the Western versions as "Phoenix Wright", referencing the phoenix that rises from its own ashes, and a homophone of the word "right".2 Characters and storyedit See also: List of Ace Attorney characters Each game has its own individual plot but the characters and their relationships remain intertwined throughout the series. In the first three games, the main playable character is Phoenix Wright. He is a rookie lawyer fresh out of law school in the first game, taking a position at Fey & Co. Law Offices run by Mia Fey, a defense attorney that helped to acquit Wright of murder several years prior to the events of the first game. When Mia is murdered, Wright takes over the offices with the assistance of Maya Fey, Mia's younger sister, and renames the office "Wright & Co. Law Offices". The women of the Fey family have the ability to channel spirits, which sometimes allows Maya or her much younger cousin Pearl Fey to channel Mia's spirit to help Wright in court. Wright develops a rivalry with prosecuting attorney Miles Edgeworth as they oppose each other in court. Wright's victories over Edgeworth (along with Wright's victory over prosecutor Manfred Von Karma) introduces a third prosecutor to combat Phoenix in court, Franziska von Karma, who sees Edgeworth as a younger brother (despite actually being several years younger than he is). She is determined to succeed where her father and Edgeworth failed by winning against Phoenix in court. In the third game, Phoenix's main rival in court is Godot, a mysterious prosecutor who holds some kind of grudge against him. Also more info related to Phoenix, Mia and other members of the Fey family is unveiled, intertwining with the events from the previous games until the last case, which closes the Phoenix Wright chapters of the Ace Attorney series. The fourth game shifts seven years after the first three games. Phoenix, having been disbarred for unknowingly using falsified evidence, has become a piano player, adopted a young magician named Trucy, and has transformed the office to the "Wright Talent Agency". When he is accused of murder, he spies the upcoming and talented defense attorney Apollo Justice with his "Chords of Steel" and has him defend him as well as hiring him, forcing the office to be renamed "Wright Anything Agency". While Apollo and Trucy handle cases, Phoenix still works with ties to the justice system to implement changes that will help improve the courts, including the introduction of a "Jurist System" that leaves the decision of guilt or innocence to a six-panel jury, while investigating the remaining mysteries involving his last case seven years before. In the fifth game, Phoenix regains his lawyer license and recruits a new rookie attorney, Athena Cykes, who has the ability to detect hidden emotions in witness testimonies. The upcoming game, Dai Gyakuten Saiban, takes place in the late 19th century and focuses on Phoenix's ancestor, Ryūnosuke Naruhodō, who brings about a new age of justice. Set between Trials and Tribulations and Apollo Justice, the interquel series Investigations, features Miles Edgeworth as the main character. While and after returning from a trip to Europe, Miles is thrown in a series of incidents tied to a mysterious smuggling ring also involved in the creation and distribution of counterfeit money and art pieces. The game also features important characters like Franziska who is working with the interpol to break down the ring and detective Dick Gumshoe. Key characters exclusive to this game include Kay Faraday, who claims to be the successor of the legendary thief Yatagarasu, and Shi-Long Lang, an interpol agent who for some reason despises prosecutors. One of the cases is a flashback featuring Miles and Franziska's mentor Manfred Von Karma and depicting Miles' first encounter with Kay and Gumshoe. Court systemedit The court system in the Ace Attorney games is strongly influenced from the civil law inquisitorial system of Japan as opposed to adversarial system of common law countries.3 In Japan, being convicted of a crime once legally accused is almost certain, and many defense attorneys may never win an acquittal throughout their career.3 The conviction rate in Japan, higher than much of the rest of the world's, has been suggested to be a result of prosecution departments, running with low budgets, selecting only the most likely cases for achieving conviction to bring to the courts, according to Profs. John Mark Ramseyer and Eric Rasmusen.4 However, a key difference from real-world Japanese courts is that under the system in the series, all trials have a maximum duration of three days before a verdict must be reached.5 It is stated that this has not always been the case in the fictional universe, however; in Gyakuten Kenji 2, the court case for the IS-7 incident is noted to have taken over a year, due to predating the introduction of the 3-day limit.6 This situation is presented within the Ace Attorney games in which within each case, there is overwhelming evidence of guilt and the various prosecutors the player encounters are full of confidence concerning the outcome of the trial as evidenced by their arrogant mannerisms.3 As such, the defense attorneys (Phoenix, Mia, Apollo, and Athena) are initially treated poorly by the prosecutor and judge, and must avoid pursuing a dead-end line of questioning in the cross-examination of witnesses to avoid premature closure of the trial by the inquisitorial judge. As judges are inquisitors under the inquisitorial system, and are able to actively examine the evidence, failure by the defense to show the merit of continuing cross examination would result in the impatient judge dismissing the continuation of the case (and game over). Similarly, the police, represented by characters such as Dick Gumshoe, are shown to be compassionate but incompetent, much to the prosecutors' dismay.3 Gameplayedit Phoenix Wright issues an objection at the witness during a court case; the "Objection!" speech balloon has become an iconic element of the series The games in the Ace Attorney series are primarily adventure games, though they require the player to collect evidence and to present it to the witnesses when they are in court. The game is presented primarily using animated two-dimensional manga-like sprites (although from Dual Destinies onward 3D models with a similar style are used), with text dialog, sound effects, and minimal spoken clips to simulate speech. Each game is made up of four or five cases with the games and the cases have some interconnection, recurring minor characters or similar crime elements. The game can be saved and resumed from any point. There are two phases to each case, Investigation and Courtroom sessions. Investigation includes the ability to visit several key locations in the case and talk to people involved with it while searching for evidence by examining the scene; the second and third game also introduced the "Psyche-Lock," a system through which the defending attorney can break mental barriers to learn the truth from uncooperative witnesses during investigation. Players can present both evidence and, in the second and third games, profiles of people involved with the case. Courtroom sessions are generally made up of testimonies consisting of statements by witnesses. The player may cross-examine the witness to locate a contradiction by showing a piece of evidence that relates to what the witness has testified. The player may also "Press" the witness, asking the witness to clarify a statement. Sometimes pressing and presenting evidence will lead to additional statements added to the testimony. Presenting evidence successfully may also lead to new lines of testimony altogether and it is almost always the only way to proceed in the game. Occasionally the player will have to specifically prove their allegations, either through presentation of more evidence, or more careful examination of existing evidence. In the fourth game, the game introduces the Perceive''system, which is active during some cross-examinations. During testimony, the player can activate the Perceive system to look closely at body language and actions that trigger when the witnesses state something untruthful (for example, their hands may twitch or they may swallow), and thus force the witnesses to respond truthfully. As the defense, the goal of the player is usually to have a "Not Guilty" verdict handed down to their defendant. Most of the trials in the game last two days, with three as the maximum, between which the player can visit or revisit areas relevant to the trial to obtain more evidence or information. Throughout the trial process the player must determine through the information acquired the true perpetrator of the crime in order to absolve their client of any blame. Presenting evidence is accompanied by the defense attorney pointing with his finger, as in the game's logo, and shouting "Objection!" (異議あり! ''Igi ari!?), accompanied by a word bubble of the same word, both which have become iconic representation of the series. If the player presents the wrong evidence, attempts to present at the wrong time, or fails other parts of in-court questioning, they lose some measure of acceptance by the judge, representing by exclamation marks in the first game and a life bar in subsequent titles. If the player is wrong too many times, the case will be declared over with a guilty verdict for the accused, and the player will have to restart from their last save point or the beginning of the court session. Additionally, after most trials end, the player may be asked to present a piece of evidence that further explains part of the story. For example, Larry Butz is broken-hearted after he discovers his girlfriend, the victim, was cheating on him. Presenting a certain piece of evidence will make him feel better by understanding more about what she really thought of him. In the DS remakes, the game utilizes the touchscreen in addition to the normal controls, and also the microphone, allowing the player to shout "Objection!", "Hold it!", "Take that!", "Gotcha!" or "Eureka!" at the appropriate times, though they can also select these options via more common entry methods. The remake of the first game for the DS included a brand new fifth case created specifically for the remake, with additional aspects of gameplay that fully used the DS special features; for example, one could dust for fingerprints by tapping the screen to apply fingerprinting powder, then blowing at the DS microphone gently to blow them away, or by using the 3D capabilities of the DS to render the collected evidence; key details concerning the evidence are often revealed this way. The fourth game of the series, which is the first game developed completely for the DS without a prior GBA release, also includes a number of these elements. In the WiiWare versions, players will be able to fling the Wii Remote forward like Phoenix's finger in order to shout "Objection!" The two Investigations games, while split into cases, follow a less rigid structure as the events of each case occur prior to the official trial and generally right after the crime has been committed, though feature a similar two-phase approach of investigation and cross-examination. In one phase, the player controls the main character (Edgeworth) in moving around a single room to investigate clues or to talk to witnesses. During this time, Edgeworth may recognize some key facts forming the basis of the games' Logic system. When the player believes two facts are connected, they can "join" these facts to create a new line of reasoning; connecting the wrong pieces will impact Edgeworth's concentration, with too many missed guesses causing the game to be over. Subsequently, Edgeworth will then engage with characters through cross-examination, which otherwise is similar to the courtroom version. Other elements of gameplay include "Logic Chess" introduced in the second Investigations game (a metaphorical chess battle which is essentially a timed argument against another character) and crime scene recreation using "Little Thief" in both installments (a holographic device that can project elements as determined by its owner). Gamesedit See also: List of Ace Attorney characters The original Ace Attorney trilogy, known in Japan as Gyakuten Saiban, were originally released in Japan for the Game Boy Advance between 2001 and 2004.7 An enhanced port of the first game, titled Gyakuten Saiban: Yomigaeru Gyakuten (逆転裁判 蘇る逆転?, lit. Turnabout Trial: Turnabout Rebirth), was released forNintendo DS in 2005. Along with enhanced features and an additional episode exclusive to the DS version, the game also featured an English language option, making the game a popular import title. The English version was soon released in North America under the name Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, with a European release to follow. Following the popularity of the port, DS-enhanced versions of Gyakuten Saiban 2 and 3'' were released as budget titles in Japan, which also included English language options, and were later released in Western markets. The fourth game, ''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, being the first in the series specifically developed for the Nintendo DS, did not include an English language option upon release in Japan. The fifth game, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies, was developed for the Nintendo 3DS. Main seriesedit ; Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney : The original GBA game was released in 2001, with the Japanese and English DS ports in 2005. The game's story introduces Phoenix Wright, Mia and Maya Fey, and Miles Edgeworth, along with other minor characters that reappear in later games. The original GBA game contained four cases; a special fifth case named "Rise from the Ashes" was made for the DS version that utilized additional investigation techniques that relied on the features of the DS, such as the microphoneand touchscreen. This game has also been ported to the iPhone and iPod, and is available through the iTunes App Store. As of May 30, 2013, the entire trilogy has been released to the Japan, U.S., and Europe App stores.8 ; Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All : The second game was released on the GBA in Japan in 2002, and on the DS in 2006 and 2007. The game contains four cases, in both the Advance and DS versions, and takes place about a year after the events of the first game. It introduces the characters of Pearl Fey, the younger cousin of the Fey sisters, and Franziska von Karma, daughter of Manfred von Karma. ; Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations : The third game was released on the GBA in Japan in 2004, with Japanese and English DS ports following in 2007. The game takes place roughly a year after the previous game and includes many characters from both previous games, and has the player take control of Mia Fey with two cases in the past, as well playing a part of the final case as Miles Edgeworth. There are five cases total within the game. ; Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney : The fourth game was released in Japan in April 2007 and in North America on February 19, 2008.9 It is the first installment to be developed specifically for the Nintendo DS. Taking place several years after the events of the original trilogy, the game focuses on a new rookie attorney, Apollo Justice, who is hired by Phoenix after he loses his attorney license. The game features four cases. ; Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies : The fifth game in the main series, Dual Destinies was announced on January 29, 2012. In September 2012, Famitsu revealed the game was in development for theNintendo 3DS and once again would star Phoenix as the main protagonist, along with Apollo Justice and a new partner, Athena Cykes. The game was released in Japan on July 25, 2013 and was released as a digital download exclusive title in North America and Europe on October 24, 2013.1011 The game was later ported to iOS in 2014.12 There are 5 main cases within the game, with a 6th downloadable content case, mostly unrelated to the main cases. Investigations seriesedit ; Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth : The fifth game to be released, Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, (known in Japan as Gyakuten Kenji (逆転検事?, Turnabout Prosecutor) and originally codenamed New Gyakuten Not Saiban (NEW逆転 NOT裁判?, "NEW Turnabout, NOT Trial"), was released in Japan on May 28, 2009 and in North America on February 16, 2010. Situated after the events of Ace Attorney 3, the games stars prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, his new assistant "Great Thief" Kay Faraday, and detective Dick Gumshoe. The investigation portions are now completed using a third-person camera view, while the witness/suspect cross-examinations have been moved outside of court to the crime scenes. The rest of the gameplay remains firmly true to the series' previous four installments. ; Gyakuten Kenji 2 : The sixth game, Gyakuten Kenji 2, was released in Japan on 3 February 2011. It takes place about two weeks after the events of Gyakuten Kenji. There is a new gameplay mechanic known as "Logic Chess" that is similar to the Psyche Locks of previous games, except the player is given a choice of dialogue options to proceed in a certain order instead of evidence. There are currently no plans to localize the game outside of Japan,13 but in 2014 a translation by fans of the series was released.14 Spin-off gamesedit ; Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney : Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney (レイトン教授 VS 逆転裁判 Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban?, lit. "Professor Layton vs. Turnabout Trial") is a crossover game between the Ace Attorney series and the Professor Layton series; it was co-developed by Capcom and Level-5 for the Nintendo 3DS. It is described as a combination of the two game styles - puzzle solving and crime investigation. Shu Takumi, the main writer of the original Ace Attorney games, wrote the plot for this title. The game was released in Japan on November 29, 2012, in Europe, and Australia in March 2014 and in North America in August 2014.15 Future titlesedit On December 27, 2013, Capcom announced that the Investigations/''Dual Destinies'' team, including director Takeshi Yamazaki, was working "full force" on the next''Ace Attorney'' game, but did not mention if it would be a main series title, a third Investigations game, or a new spin-off. It was also revealed that Shu Takumi was working on a new game that would be announced in 2014, but at the time they did not reveal whether it was related to Ace Attorney or not.16 On February 13, 2014, Nintendo announced during a Japanese edition of Nintendo Direct that Takumi's game is a "totally different", new entry in the Ace Attorney series for the Nintendo 3DS.17 In April 2014, Takumi's game was revealed to be Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnosuke no Bōken (大逆転裁判 ‐成歩堂龍ノ介の冒険‐?, lit. Great Turnabout Trial - The Adventure of Ryūnosuke Naruhodō), which will take place in the Meiji period (1868 to 1912) and focus on Ryūnosuke Naruhodō, one of Phoenix's ancestors, who is stated to have "a keen sense of justice and quick to put himself in danger".18 The game's producer, Shintaro Kojima, stated that this game is the start of a new series entitled Dai Gyakuten Saiban, separate from the main Ace Attorney games, and will be "quite different" from the previous Ace Attorney titles.19 Portsedit Games in the Ace Attorney series, mainly the original trilogy of games for the Game Boy Advance, have been ported to numerous systems since their original release. Most notably, the games were first ported to the Nintendo DS where they made their English debut. These games were subsequently ported to other platforms such as Microsoft Windows and the Wii via WiiWare. The original trilogy of games were ported to Microsoft Windows by Daletto and Capcom as a series of episodic games in Japan; the first game, for example, is broken into 17 episodes and only includes the original four chapters from the first game. Japan and Capcom has no plans to localize these ports in North America or Europe.20 In 2010, Capcom ported the original trilogy of games to the Wii in downloadable form via WiiWare, the games were released over a period of several months. These were a series of direct ports from the Nintendo DS versions of the games with no enhanced visuals, or added features with the exception of utilizing the Wii's pointer as well as motion controls.2122 Capcom has also ported the first game of the series to iOS platforms. The game mainly utilizes the original graphics of the Nintendo DS versions, but has a revamped interface with a new set of graphics for most of the interactive sections of the game. This game was first released on the Japanese App Store in 2009. It was subsequently released internationally in English in 2010. Capcom has announced that it will port the Phoenix Wright trilogy to iOS as Gyakuten Saiban 123HD ~Naruhodō Ryūichi-Hen, which appears to have improved visuals over the original series. This includes the ability to run the game in a "dual screen" mode, mimicking the Nintendo DS display with the interactive components on the bottom half, or a single screen mode where the interactive components are overlaid on the main graphics screen. The game ports were released on February 7, 2012 in Japan. The collection was announced for release on the U.S. App Store as Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy HD in Fall 201223 and was released on May 30, 2013.24 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy, known in Japan as Gyakuten Saiban 123: Naruhodō Selection, is a compilation of the first three Ace Attorney games for the Nintendo 3DS. The compilation includes graphical improvements, including a stereoscopic 3D effect, and both Japanese and English language options.252627 The compilation was released in Japan on April 17, 2014 and was released exclusively on the Nintendo eShop in North America and Europe in December 2014.2829 An iOS port of Dual Destinies was released in Japan on August 7, 2014,30 and was later released in Europe and North America on August 14, 2014.3132 Other mediaedit Musicedit See also: Discography of the Ace Attorney series The boxart for the official soundtrack to the first DS porting of the series. Pictured (from left to right, top to bottom): Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Miles Edgeworth, Mia Fey, Ema Skye, and Lana Skye. The official soundtrack for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney was first published by Suleputer on November 30, 2005.33 The soundtracks of the second, third, fourth, and fifth game have also been released.3435 Capcom has also released an album entitled Gyakuten Saiban Orchestra Album: Gyakuten Meets Orchestra with orchestral arrangements of many of the songs used in the game and its two sequels on September 9, 2006. A second CD with additional Ace Attorney orchestral pieces was released for sale at the Tokyo Game Show 2006, and was sold to the public later that year. On March 31, 2007, another official arrangement album named Gyakuten Saiban Jazz Album: Gyakuten Meets Jazz was released by Capcom.36 As the name implies, the album consists of jazz arrangements. The CDs were originally scheduled for Japanese release only,3738 but since, it has been announced that they will be released in North America as well, the release date currently unknown39 The video game music arrangement circle Magical Trick Society40 has released an album with arrangements of songs from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, called Cadenza: Gyakuten Saiban 1. On April 20, 2008, a live concert for the music in the Ace Attorney was held, and on July 16, 2008 a recording of this soundtrack was put out, under the name of Gyakuten Saiban Tokubetsu Hōtei 2008. Mangaedit A manga adaptation, based on the Phoenix Wright games, written by Kenji Kuroda and illustrated by Kazuo Maekawa began publication in Kodansha's Bessatsu Young Magazine from August 2006. The five volumes were released in North America by Kodansha USA.41 Four additional manga adaptation volumes were made by the same author and illustrator based on the Ace Attorney Investigations spin-off games, which were also released in North America by Kodansha USA. Four manga anthology books, based on the Phoenix Wright games, written and illustrated by various manga authors were released in Japan. Only the first two volumes were released by Del Rey in North America. Musicaledit Capcom Japan worked in conjunction with Takarazuka Revue to create a live musical performance for the Phoenix Wright games presented in February 2009.4243Gyakuten Saiban −Yomigaeru Shinjitsu− (逆転裁判 −蘇る真実−?, lit. "Turnabout Trial -Truth Resurrected-"), and starred Cosmos Troupe's Tomu Ranju in the lead role. Despite being a Japanese production, the show uses names from the English versions of the games. The show was well-received, leading to a sequel to be performed in August 2009.4445 A third musical, Gyakuten Saiban 3 Kenji Miles Edgeworth (逆転裁判３　検事マイルズ・エッジワース?, lit. "Turnabout Trial 3 Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth"), was announced on July 31, 2012,46 and was performed in January 2013.47 Filmedit Main article: Ace Attorney (film) A live-action film based on the games was produced in association with Nippon Television Network Corporation and Toho Co., Ltd., released in Japan on February 11, 2012. Takashi Miike directed the film, which stars Hiroki Narimiya as Phoenix, Takumi Saito as Edgeworth, and Mirei Kiritani as Maya.48 Stage playedit A stage play adaptation, titled Gyakuten Saiban: Turnabout Spotlight (逆転裁判 逆転のスポットライト Gyakuten Saiban: Gyakuten no Supottoraito?), ran at the Rikkoukai Hall in Kitashinagawa, Tokyo from July 31, 2013 to August 4, 2013.49 Appearances in other video gamesedit Phoenix Wright, Franziska von Karma, and Miles Edgeworth appear as new cards in the game SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. Wright and Edgeworth also make a cameo appearance in the crossover fighting game, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, during She-Hulk's ending.50 Phoenix Wright appears as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, assisted by Maya, Missile, and the Judge, while Edgeworth, Franziska, and Godot appear as cards in the Heroes vs. Heralds game mode.5152 Receptionedit Critical receptionedit The Western releases of the games have garnered generally favorable reviews by the gaming press. The series has generally been praised for being a strong adventure game in an otherwise lacking market, having great presentation, music, and dialogue, while at the same time being criticized for being too linear and lacking replayability and evolution among the series' installments.676869 The representation of the legal system in the games has been noted to be significantly flawed, disregarding the fact that the game's legal system is not directly based on the one used in the United States; GameSpot's review of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney noted that during courtroom sessions, one should "suspend your disbelief about the whole procedure, since, although it feels fairly close to reality, many things go on during the proceedings that would probably horrify actual members of the legal system."70 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney — Justice for All also received negative comments due to the lack of the unique DS features introduced in the first game.6869 Issue 22 of (N)Gamer noted that the series on a whole sometimes features "odd leaps in logic" that turns the game into a trial-and-error procedure.